


I Heard Your Brother's Pretty Cute

by johnmaine (thefifthjohn), poserpaste



Category: All Time Low (Band), The Maine (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefifthjohn/pseuds/johnmaine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poserpaste/pseuds/poserpaste
Summary: Alex gets more than he bargained for when he agrees to fake-date a sophomore.





	1. For What? - Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a Callakarth fic based off Sexy Ladies by Superfruit and I'm super excited to write it!! Thxbye.

“I need your help.”

 

Alex is in the library when he hears it. The voice comes from behind him, shaky and quiet like he was scared. He doesn’t blame the kid, seeing as a lot of people on campus are a little (well, very) intimidated by him. He’s Alex Gaskarth, Arizona State University’s star baseball player by day and best party host by night. He’s popular and he knows it.

 

This kid can’t be that old, not a freshman though, because Alex has seen his face around campus before - usually with Brian Dales, which is someone Alex is familiar with. Brian Dales is in a big frat and he goes to all of Alex’s parties, despite the fact that they never got along, and he usually drinks way too much.

 

He’s way too possessive of this kid yet sleeps with other people all the time. Which is why it’s strange that the sandy haired boy is nowhere to be seen, just this odd child.

 

“Um, do I know you?” Alex finds himself asking as he turns around so that he doesn’t have to crane his neck, reaching up to push his newly dyed blonde hair out of his eyes.

 

The kid seems offended at first, but the look on his face disappears rather quickly. It’s as if he knows he needs to keep his cool to get whatever the hell it is he needs help with.

 

“I’m Ross,” He manages, “O’Callaghan. I was in your Chemistry lab last year.”

 

While Alex can’t quite remember “Ross” O’Callaghan, he certainly knows another O’Callaghan and has heard it around campus plenty of times. He can’t quite remember the first name, though.

 

His brow raises to silently tell Ross to continue with whatever he was saying, wanting him to get to the point. He has a class after this, and while he wishes he could skip, he can’t. It’s his last year and this is his last boring class.

 

“I, um, someone told me that, like… that you could help me,” He stutters out, “I need to make… I just need Brian back. I need to make him jealous.” Alex wonders who the hell it could have been, who could have possibly told Ross that he could help. And really, he usually says no to shit like this, but he kind of hates Brian Dales’ guts.

 

No, like, he really hates this dude.

  
That’s how he finds himself fake-dating Ross O’Callaghan, a 19-year-old sophomore majoring in Human Resources, and ends up meeting the other O’Callaghan he _is_ familiar with.


	2. I.

The first time Alex Gaskarth is seen in public with Ross O’Callaghan, it’s at another senior’s party. Or maybe it’s a frat party. Alex isn’t sure, and he knows for a fact that Ross sure as hell isn’t; this is his second college party ever. 

 

They’re holding hands when they walk through the front doors, but let go after a couple seconds inside to be subtle about their “relationship.” It was questioned by the younger at first, but Alex knew what he was doing and made sure to reassure his “boyfriend” about this. They hang out together all night, Ross even doing a keg stand at one point, and while Alex couldn’t see himself ever actually dating this kid, he’s decided they could be pretty good friends. Ross is pretty cool, actually. 

 

The younger boy ends up staying the night at Alex’s, almost immediately passing out when his fake boyfriend lays him down on the couch and goes to get water to help get the alcohol out of his system. 

 

Alex can only roll his eyes with a smile, since he’s done the same thing a fair amount of times. He remembers Ross saying something about commuting between home and college, and he doesn’t want to but he ends up reaching into the back pocket of the passed out boy’s jeans to get his phone out. He doesn’t snoop, since he never believed in that sort of thing and quite frankly didn’t care, instead immediately going to the boy’s contacts to find some sort of family member. He clicks on the person named  _ Mommy _ \- it makes Alex giggle - and types a quick message out. 

 

_ Staying over at a friends tonight, didn’t realize how late it had gotten while we were studying!! He’ll drive me home in the morning. _

 

Alex was just really fucking glad he decided not to drink tonight. That would have been a mess. 

 

The brunette slides the phone back into Ross’s pocket and then reaches up to mess his hair up, before he turns around and heads down the hall to his bedroom. He’s so exhausted and he’s definitely going to pass out just as fast as Ross did.

  
  
  


❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

  
  
  


The next morning is nothing short of a mess. Alex is woken up by a loud bang, and cursing. He groans as he climbs out of bed, still in his skinny jeans and v-neck shirt from yesterday. He’s regretting not changing now, but at least he had taken off his vest. And the scarf he chose to wear (for some reason). 

 

So, while he hadn’t choked in his sleep, maybe that would have been better than having to deal with the freaked out and hungover child that’s in his living room. He should’ve written Ross a note.

 

Sighing, Alex pushes his bedroom door open and walks out of his room and down the short hall to the living room, where he instantly sees Ross sat on the couch with his head in his hands. 

 

“You okay, kid?” Alex asks, not even surprised when the younger jumps up and turns around, his loud noise of shock followed by a relieved sigh - the poor kid probably thought that he had been kidnapped or something even worse. He nods, and then pushes his palm to his temple in a weak attempt to soothe the pain. 

 

“Let me get you pain medicine and extra clothes, and then I have to take you home,” Alex tells him, but sees the pout and adds, “We can stop and grab Dunkin’ Donuts on the way if you walk your hungover ass into the kitchen and drink water.”

 

Ross nods and scrambles to the kitchen like he isn’t having the worst headache imaginable, and Alex rolls his eyes before disappearing down the hall once more. 

  
  
  
  


❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

  
  
  


Alex enters the kitchen with a new outfit on and his hair neatly pushed aside, a change of clothes in one and and pills in the other, and a drawstring bag over his shoulder. It has old notebooks in it, just so Ross doesn’t get in trouble with his parents. They need to believe he was actually studying, don’t they? 

 

All of these items are set on the kitchen counter, and he shoots Ross - who is chugging a huge glass of water as if it would magically heal him -  an understanding smile. He’s had his own share of hangovers and definitely knows the pain. 

 

“Here’s some clothes, pills, and a bag for both your current clothes and, you know, some notebooks. I might have texted Mommy in your phone and told her you lost track of time studying. Gotta make it believable, right?” 

 

Another wave of relief washes over Ross, and he swallows the pill so fast it’s unbelievable. “You’re a literal lifesaver,” he mumbles, picking the clothes up, “I’m just… gonna change. Where’s your bathroom?” 

 

Alex directs him to the bathroom, taking the now empty glass and setting it in the sink for later. As soon as the younger was changed they were on their way, and Alex was nervous for some reason. He doesn’t really know why, but maybe it was because he remembered who the other O’Callaghan was, and he wasn’t ready to face that problem yet. 

 

His knuckles were white for the whole ride, and he doesn’t order anything when they stop at Dunkin.

  
  
  


❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

  
  
  


The O’Callaghan’s, Alex has decided, are the best. All but one of them are, at least. They welcome Alex into their home with wide smiles on their faces and warm hugs, and it makes Alex feel bad for the way he used to be to a certain person back in high school. He’s changed since then, he really has, but he never faced the people that he used to push around and call names. 

 

He never faced John O’Callaghan and apologized about the way that he used to bully him by calling him names, and now here he was in his  _ home _ . 

 

He was some sort of monster, it was official. 

 

His hands shook as he sat on the couch, Ross by his side. He even reaches over and takes Alex’s hand into his own, and they both know that Jenny - mommy, Alex now knows - notices. There’s a knowing smile on her face as she leaves the living room to go to the kitchen, leaving the two alone. 

 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Ross quietly asks, brows furrowed. He’s worried that he did something wrong, that Alex hates this and is going to call everything off. 

 

Which isn’t the case at all, but he’s hungover and more anxious than normal.  

 

“Nothing, nothing, I just-” Alex starts, but he’s cut off by the front door opening. The two turn their heads to see who’s entering, and the older boy’s heart begins beating out of his chest. He thinks it stops completely when he sees just who it is coming through the door, clad in an oversized ASU shirt and looking hotter than he did four years ago.

 

John O’Callaghan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There he be.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise John will come in soon enough. And I won't make you wait a million years for an update.


End file.
